Break the Shield
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: The Card Captor is the only one who can rightfully capture cards. Find the one who wields the staff of Kerberos. That person will aid you. Those were his mom's words to him as he left the phone. Those were also the words in his head as he first saw 'her'.
1. Heated Dreams

Hey guys! I know I haven't written **anything **in awhile. Sorry to you my loyal fans!

This is kinda based off of the Zelda fic, Just B e t w e e n Friends. I'm sort of remaking the Cardcaptor Sakura series with this. Hope you like it!

**_Warning: Rated for lemon, violence and language. _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this Fic.**

:.:.:Enjoy!:.:.:

5...

4...

3...

2...

1!

Chapter 1- Heated dreams

_His throaty moan rang through the room like a gunshot. The only other sounds in the steamy bedroom were the creaking of the bed and __**her.**__ That wonderful bit of perfection he held tightly by the hips. Her moans and pleads filled him with the kind of pure euphoria none could dream of obtaining. His pace increased with every scream._

_Her hips danced with him in a seductive manner, unlike that of any other he'd had. What else would he expect though? It was __**her**__ he was bedding currently. Her jade eyes were leaking ecstasy and her soft rosy lips parted in pleasure. Her short auburn hair surrounded the bedding her head rested on. The only coherent thought he could manage was simply, "What did I do to deserve this?"_

_The inaudible ticking of the clock marked the next hour; complete hour of this wondrous activity. He couldn't have imagined this. A high-pitched scream bellowed from his lover before the tightening began. She was getting close. He increased his pace as to finish her off completely before his own release._

_She screamed loudly and…__**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.**_

Syaoran bolted upward in his bed. He franticly and breathlessly searched for some unknown threat. The source of the ringing, his alarm clock, was quickly silenced. With a groan, he plopped back down. The clock to his left was mocking him as he had barely fifteen minutes to rid himself of his boner and get to school. _"Just great,"_ he thought was he began stroking.

The tires of his bike flew across the pavement as he rode toward school. He spotted two familiar figures in the distance. Syaoran peddled harder, soon arriving next to his two friends: Eriol and Yukito. "Oh, hey there, Li! Where ya been?"

At Yukito's cheery greeting, Syaoran sighed, "No where, man. I was just a little…held up."

"Sex dreams again, Syaoran? I thought you were over them," Eriol teased lovingly. Syaoran shot him an evil glare, sending his friends into a total fit of laughter.

"Alright, alright! I get it, you assholes! So what if it was? Why do you care, you virgins?!" Syaoran's heated reply only added to their laughter.

"Proud of it too, Mr. Manwhore! How many girlfriends have you done now? Fifty or more? I lost count," Eriol edged on.

Yukito calmed down a bit and gave Syaoran a tap on the back, "Sorry, Li. Eriol has a point, though. Have you ever considered dating someone because you love them?"

Syaoran blushed at the question, refusing to answer. _"Why is it that whenever I think of the word 'love', I see her?" _Eriol's question threw him from his thoughts, though, "So, Syaoran, what are you going to do about the Clow Card situation?"

Syaoran glanced at his friends as Yukito added, "That's right. We have found quite a few Clow Cards with Touya, but haven't been able to capture a single one. Isn't that the only reason you came here, Li?"

A nod served to answer them, but he thought aloud anyway, "I really don't know what I'm going to do. I called my mom last night. She said, 'The Card Captor is the only one who can rightfully capture cards. Find the one who wields the staff of Kerberos. That person will aid you.' That's all."

Eriol nodded and replied carefully, "So we find the Card Captor and we're in business."

Syaoran nodded and gazed forward. "Let's go to school and go with Touya to the place we found the 'Fly' card yesterday later. Maybe the Card Captor will come to us," Yukito muttered thoughtfully. The three friends nodded in agreement and entered the school.

The final bell rang at 2:30 sharp. Syaoran and company packed their books and exited the classroom. They jetted down the stairs and made it to the bike lot. As expected, Touya stood beside his bike. Syaoran ran up to him and yelled, "Hey, Touya!"

Touya waved and answered, "Morning, Li." Yukito and Eriol caught up and also said their greetings.

Yukito noticed the two smaller girls standing with Touya. He smiled and walked over to one, "Morning, Sakura! I haven't seen you in awhile. You're finally in high school, huh?"

Sakura let out a joyful giggle and smiled sweetly. "Yeah, it has been awhile hasn't it? I'm kinda nervous, but yes: this is my freshman year," she replied cheerily with another smile.

Syaoran felt his insides set fire. This girl reminded him a lot of someone. He couldn't remember who though. Her smile was blissful to say the least. She was datable, too! Being one grade behind him wasn't too much of a difference. But where had he met her before?

Touya put an arm around the petite girl and announced, "This is my sister, Sakura. That's just for those who don't already know her. I know, Yuki does, but Eriol and Syaoran, you probably don't." The two boys nodded and Eriol got down on one knee.

He smiled up at Sakura and took her hand. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Miss Sakura. I hope you do well this year," he stated smoothly before kissing her hand. Sakura nodded and he moved on to the next girl, taking her hand. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"My name's Tomoyo," the girl replied.

"Well, Miss Tomoyo, the same goes for you. Welcome to high school," he whispered coolly. He planted a kiss on her hand, too before standing. Tomoyo blushed deeply and Sakura laughed.

Sakura kissed her brother goodbye and set off with Tomoyo toward home. Once they were out of sight, Eriol commented dazedly, "You're sister and her friend are cute, Touya." Yukito and Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well, she takes after my mom. Anyway, let's get going. We have cards to find, right?"

The group came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. They had been walking through a forest for the past few minutes. They scanned the area to find that nothing was out of place. _"Wait for it,"_ thought Syaoran. As if on cue, the winds picked up and a giant bird appeared in the clearing. It let out a loud cry and opened it wings. Before any of the boys could react, a figure came bursting out of a tree and kicked the bird in the face. It landed calmly as the bird fell to the ground with a painful screech.

The friends gazed in amazement at the girl standing before them. Her short auburn hair blew in the wind freely along with her school uniform. In her right hand, she held a pink staff.

Syaoran froze completely as Touya uttered in a low voice, "S-sakura…?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!! I love reviews! Thanks! **


	2. The Card Captor

Hello to you, my fans/readers!

I hope you're having an awesome Labor day! I know I am. Hurray for no school!

Anyway, here's chapter 2 of my newest story, Break the Shield. This one gets a bit intimate, not much though. That'll come later.

**_Warning: Rated for lemon, violence, and language._**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing. Though this fic IS mine. **

:.:.:Enjoy!:.:.:

5...

4...

3...

2...

1!

Chapter 2: The Card Captor

Syaoran froze completely as Touya uttered in a low voice, "S-sakura?"

The girl turned to reveal deep jade eyes and rosy lips. The freshman nodded and turned back to her attacker. The white, glowing bird rose from the ground and took flight, sending wind gusts across the land. Sakura gasped and sprinted toward a high-rise tree. "Tomoyo, Kero! Bring the bird this way so I can finish it!"

Said girl emerged from a nearby bush and started jogging toward Sakura's position. Touya and his group jumped back, leaving the battle field, however reluctantly. Syaoran spotted a small winged lion flying beside Tomoyo. _"What the hell is that thing?" _

As expected, the 'Fly' card tracked Tomoyo at a low altitude. A smile played at Sakura's lips as she leapt from her hiding place, landing on the card's back. The feathered beast let out a panicked screech and shot upwards leaving a cloud of feathers in its wake. "Sakura, hold on tight," Tomoyo screamed to her friend.

Sakura's small hands were glued to the bird's feathered body. _"C'mon buddy! You have to glide at some point," _she thought, feeling the feathers slip from her grip a tad. Much to her relief, the 'Fly' card equalized, allowing her to stand. The staff tight in her grasp and her first card floating before her, she yelled out the command Kero had taught her, "Wind form a binding chain to tie the 'Fly' card's wings! Windy!"

A female figure emerged from the card, turning into a rope-like gust of wind. As commanded, the 'Windy' tied the fowl's wings and it began to plummet. Sakura jumped from the bird's back and onto the back of the 'Windy'. The 'Fly' hit the ground with force, knocking it unconscious. 'Windy' set Sakura on the floor softly and disappeared as Sakura drew her staff for one final command.

Syaoran ran over to Tomoyo along side his friends. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

The miniature lion chose to answer for Tomoyo, "Alright?! Ha! I chose that girl because she's destined to be Card Captor. I taught her how to use the staff and how to use the Clow Cards! With a card like 'Windy' at her side, she'll be fine!"

The boys gasped and gapped at the beast. Touya asked softly, "Who are you exactly?"

"I am Kerberos, the guardian of the Clow Cards! I chose Sakura because her magic is strong. She'll be fine," the small lion exclaimed. Yukito exchanged a confused glance with Eriol, who shrugged.

A loud screech rang through the air and the bird along with Sakura came into view. The bird hit the ground hard, sending dirt flying into the air as Sakura landed.

When the dust settled, Syaoran gasped. A glowing circle appeared around Sakura's form. Sakura held the staff above her head and cried, "Return to the guise you were meant to be in! Clow Card!" She stuck a glowing space in the shape of card. The 'Fly' card was then sucked into the glowing figure.

Touya, Eriol, Syaoran and Yukito were gaping at the girl as she turned to them and flashed the card in their direction. Tomoyo and Kero went immediately to Sakura's side, congratulating her rightfully.

The sophomores shook off their shock and joined the Card Captor after awhile. "That was amazing, Sakura! I thought you were a goner after that bird took off with you on its back," squealed Tomoyo, embracing her best friend tightly.

Sakura returned the embrace before freeing herself. She then approached her brother and company. Touya stepped forward and addressed his sister sternly, "When did you get those powers? How did you find Kerberos and the staff? How did you become Card Captor? More importantly, why were you here?"

Sakura nodded after each of his questions before replying monotone, "I could ask you that last question myself, big brother. I found the book of Clow Cards in the basement at our house. Kero was locked inside the book still, even though the cards were already long gone. He told me that it would be my responsibility to capture all the cards again. Kero then gave me the staff and named me Card Captor. Now, brother, answer _me_ this: Which one of you has the last name of Li?"

The group stepped aside, leaving only Syaoran to remain. "So that's you, I presume," Sakura stated, tonelessly as before. Syaoran nodded and stepped forward. The Card Captor smiled, raising up onto her tip-toes and pressing her lips to his. Syaoran's eyes widen as images of white, bare skin, auburn hair, and jade eyes flowed back to him. As soon as Sakura ended the contact, however, the images ceased.

The confused boy stared at the smiling girl as she approached Tomoyo and Kerberos again. "Brother, I ask that you keep him near you. I know you may think you're strong, but these aren't thugs. They are magical creatures created to kill and fight. And Syaoran…," she began, turning to face the still stunned boy, "I just… hope you can keep up." She gaze a devious smile before drawing the 'Fly' card.

His temper now flaring, Syaoran retorted angrily, "What that suppose to mean, you witch?!" Sakura tapped the card with the pointed end of her staff, allowing her 'comrades' watch in awe as it grew wings. She hopped aboard the staff and took one last look at Syaoran, blowing him a kiss. With that, she disappeared into the skies.

Tomoyo walked toward her home beside Yukito and Eriol. Touya glanced behind him to find Syaoran staring out into space, a serious look glued to his face. As he held up a bit, Syaoran thought aloud softly, "I don't get it. How did she know my name? How was she able to replay my dream to me like that?! I so confused."

Touya nodded and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder as they walked, "Sakura has always been a little strange. She _is_ just like my mom. You'll get use to her eventually." Syaoran looked up into the dusk-filled sky and sighed.

They stopped at a corner before turning. "I _really_ don't like her. She knows my weaknesses and plays with them. My glare can make _anyone_tremble, but she's unaffected. Why did it have to be her? I don't know if I can deal with it," Syaoran admitted to himself as they took a right. To his shock, said girl was standing against the wall nearest them.

Syaoran's temper about never finishing their earlier fight sparked and he opened his mouth, but found himself unable to speak. The fifteen year-old was leaning against the wall, a frown upon her rosy lips. Her beautiful jade eyes were dimmed and unleashed tears were shining in her eyes. The sight made his heart tighten.

Sakura looked up into a pair of regretful amber eyes. The tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she sprinted from the alleyway. Syaoran gave chase, hoping to right his words, however true at the moment.

The sun was gone now, leaving a wondrous full moon in its absence. Syaoran soon found the crying girl of which he searched. She was sitting at the edge of the lake near the city, sitting on the ground and holding her knees to her chest tightly. Her sobs echoed through the forest, almost drowning out the crunching of his footsteps as he came close to her.

"What do you want?! Go away," she wailed between sobs. Syaoran took another step toward her. The still crying girl leapt up and distanced herself from him a bit. The trails of moisture shone in the moonlight, noticeable to the boy. In her frustration, she screamed again, "What do you want with me now?! To tell me what a cry baby I am?! Okay! Say it, then! You really can't make me feel worse. So just go away!"

"I'm sorry," Syaoran muttered. Sakura's gasp rang through his ears. "I didn't really mean that. What I said to your brother, I mean. I was just so confused at the difference in our powers. I didn't mean to say it, let alone for you to hear it. Sorry," he finished, staring into the gleaming eyes of his counterpart.

Sakura took a step toward him and closed her eyes. Syaoran's eyes slightly widened as she fell into him, resting her head on his chest. A smile graced his features as he wrapped his arms around her delicate form. "I'm sorry, too. I'm just really new at this. I really never wanted to be Card Captor! But Kero said, 'You have to help me find the cards.' I thought it only fair, but still! Why me!? Everyone who knows thinks I'm pretty good at it. It doesn't mean they have to pressure me like this," Sakura screamed in agony.

Tears began pouring from the poor girl's eyes once more and sobs wracked her petite body. Syaoran felt the sudden need to protect the girl in his clutches. Her arms desperately clung to his shirt and back. She cried openly to him, covering him in all of her torment and pain. He wanted her for his own. He wanted her to stop crying. The very ideal of her happiness became his only motive.

"I know," the boy exclaimed, ceasing her sobbing enough for her to look up at him, "I fully understand what you're going through. My mom expects me to do the same. She made me leave my home to come here and capture cards."

Sakura placed her head in its previous position against his chest. _"I'm not alone after all," _she thought with a relieved sigh.

"But you know," Syaoran began again, feeling the girl in his arms nod, "you're not going to be out on a limp during this Card Captor business. I'll be with you the whole time."

Sakura's eyes shot open and she peered deep into his spectacular amber eyes. They were full of determination. The hints of brown and red swirling in his eyes caught hers in a bear trap. She had to literally fight to resist the urge to kiss him right then and there. Finally, she croaked out, "You…you really mean that, Li?"

He nodded, feeling absolutely positive of his words before answering, "More than any other thing I've ever said in my life. If you want me to, I'll be there for you. That's if **you **want that, however."

Sakura squealed and yelped joyfully, "Oh yes, more than anything! I'd love that, Li!"

Syaoran smiled and held her close, his hands resting at the small of her back. Sakura relaxed against him, easing into the paradise that was his embrace. "Then, I'll stay by your side. Only on one condition though, Sakura," he whispered in an unconsciously seductive tone, mentally slapping himself for possibly edging her toward sexual relations so quickly.

Syaoran nearly fainted when Sakura pushed her pelvis into his, allowing him to feel her warmth. "What condition would that be?" Her tone was just as seductive as his, if not more so. Syaoran swallowed hard as his pants tightened.

"Call me Syaoran from now on. Don't use my last name, okay?" Sakura nodded at this, moving her hips back a bit. Syaoran heaved a sigh. It was part from disappointment and part from relief. _"Did she maybe do it as an accident?" _

Sakura let loose a fit of giggles and looked into his eyes. The giddy girl announced through her giggling, "I'll do whatever you want, cutie! But, you gotta call me Sakura, too, okay?" Syaoran's answer, may it be a nod or verbal one, was drowned out by a waterfall of ecstasy as Sakura's rosy lips met his.

Sakura's lips could be described as a plethora of things. One immediate one was soft. As the kiss pressed on, Syaoran found that Sakura's rosy lips moved effortlessly against his own. Despite that description, the one Syaoran found most accurate was delicious. Her taste was amazing! It was unlike any of his previous girlfriends. He loved it.

Sakura broke the kiss after finding her lungs had more say than she did. Much to her pride and joy, Syaoran's eyes remained closed a moment after she pulled away. Syaoran eventually noticed this and gazed at her, completely dazed. Before he could recapture her lips, Sakura asked, "Let's get going, okay?"

Still as bit lightheaded, Syaoran nodded and followed the beautiful temptress lead the way to the city. His eyes absorbed her tasty curves and tight rear as she walked. He broke his gaze and strode beside her. _"I might just enjoy this Clow Card assignment, after all,"_ thought Syaoran as they made their way home.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review (cause reviews are my happiness!) and have an awesome Labor day!**

**More to come soon!**


End file.
